The Spirit Wilds (The Primal Realm)
The Spirit Wilds '''is the '''4th Demigod Realm, a Demi-Plane that was made with the Runes of Spirit and Life, resulting in a realm full of uncharted wilderness, and tropical lanscapes. Background/Description This realm is filled with vast and uncharted wilderness, where the unclaimed places of the human world have analogues here. Each ecosystem is recreated as an exaggerated version of it's human realm counterpart. Though the life forms appear the same, the scale is vastly different. Trees seem far taller, beasts much larger, terrain more treacherous and weather more powerful. The realm is not exactly hostile to humanity, but discourages complex thoughts. In the Spirit Wild , the raw emotion of the animals and the linear intelligence of the spirits hold sway. All material wildernesses are reflected in the Spirit Wild, but none on such vast scales as the jungles and the oceans. The jungles of the Wild are possibly the most powerful representation of normal ecosystems. Despite the infinite variety and majesty, their counterparts on Earth do not come close to comparing. For each subspecies of creature the Human World has to offer, the jungle of the Spirit Wild vomits forth one hundred, each more bizarre to the human onlooker than the last. These denizens all want their toll in blood, even the trees and vines, for blood is the currency of the Primal Wild’s jungles, and all have their own means of obtaining it. All creatures are enhanced beyond the limits of their counterparts predators are stronger/deadlier, prey are faster/more numerous. Visitors to the jungle have their feelings of fear and vulnerability heightened to maddening degree along with their passions and lusts, for the Spirit Wilds' energies inspire and terrify The oceans are similar. Humanity’s fear of the first time being in a vast body of water is well known. So much greater is the ocean of the Spirit Wild that many get these same sentiments from only looking at it. The moon’s call is greater, so the tides are too. The waves hurl themselves against the shore with a ferocity that makes many think of battling titans, or a self-aware phenomenon as much as anything else. This is partially true since the power of the spirits in the Wilds is undeniable, and the open ocean plays host to games between Neo-Shifters of storm and surf, using hurricanes and rogue waves as tools or weapons. InhabitantsCategory:Warp Zone Nymphs and Satyrs Nymphs and Satyrs are Majin Relics that are magically spawned by the Spirit WIlds themselves due to the Neo-Plasm that flows from Aether, through Pandemonium, and to the Wilds. They dwell within the fields, forests and beaches always interacting with the various Shifters that visit the realm for leisure. They are generally formless, but assume whatever shape they desire. Nymphs are the Relics that usually assume an inhumanely beautiful female form with very short horns, while the ones who assume male are Satyrs, who, despite having the large horns of a goat, have no other goat features (at least none that are visible when clothed). They are the main reason male and female Shifters alike visit and occasionally live in the Spirit Wilds for both leisure, and vacation. Both types of Relics are mainly manifested from physical desire. As a result, they have been established as lovers of festivity, and have inhibitions that grows or shrinks depending on who they see. interactions with visitors usually consists of them appearing out of nowhere in their most enchanting form, and inviting the visitor to long sessions of wine, dancing, and physical debauchery. Powers/Traits: * Ethereal Physiology ** Supernatural Condition (Advanced) ** Extrasensory Perception *** Emotional Vampirism ** Shapeshifting ** Supernatural Beauty * Pheromone Manipulation ** Bliss and Horror Inducement ** Hormone Manipulation ** Subliminal Seduction ** Serenity Inducement * Nature Channeling♙